New Agent
by Storygirl233
Summary: 5-0 get a new agent. Agent Ava Zimmer. Chin finds himself falling for the new agent. Ava also falls for him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chin stood at the wide touch screen board. Looking up things about their new agent. She was from the mainland. So,he knew he'd better check her out for Steve's sake. He pulled up her file.

_Ava Zimmer:_

_Age:25_

_Apperance: blonde hair,blue eyes,and tan skin._

_Height: 5'5_

_Bio: Born to Lucas and Elizabeth Zimmer. One older brother Jackson Zimmer. Both parents killed when she was 13. Lived in Florida. Has been a police officer for 4 years. _

Chin sighed and clicked a button and closed her file. Steve,and Danny walked in.

"So,when is Ava arriving?" Danny asked. "Right.." Chin started. "Now." A famine voice said behind them. All three of them looked her way. Chin's mouth dropped. He looked her up and down. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection. She was wearing just the right amount of make-up. She wore a red v-neck,with black skinny jeans,and wore black motorcycle boots with studs on them. She was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Hi,i'm Ava Zimmer." She said with a smile. "I'm Steve McGarrett. This is Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly." Steve introduced. She smiled. Steve and Danny nudged Chin. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh,here's your badge and gun." He said with a smile. She nodded and took them. Her fingers grazed against Chin's hands as she took the badge and gun. Chin instantly felt something in her touch. The same witth Ava.

"So,what do i do first?" She asked. "You can go with me." Steve said. Ava nodded and put her badge on one hip and her gun on the other. "Well,nice to meet you,Danny and Chin." Ava said and walked out of the 5-0 headquarters.

Chin watched Ava leave. He sighed and turned towards the screen again. "How do you feel about having a new agent?" Danny asked. "I think she will make a good addition to our team." Chin said. "Can you believe Steve replaced me?" Danny asked. "It's her first day. He needs to see her in action." Chin stated.

With Ava and Steve:

Ava and Steve were riding in Steve's truck. Ava was reading a file about the case. Steve watched her. "So,what made you want to join 5-0?" Steve asked. "Have you read my file?" She asked. Steve shook his head. She sighed. "Well,my parents were killed when i was 13. The cops promised to find their killer. But they never did. Since then i've wanted to be a cop and hunt him down." Ava explained.

"Did you find him?" Steve asked. Ava shook her head. "Nope not yet. But since then i've grown into the job. Now,i just want to protect people and if along the way i find the person who killed my parents. Then,so be it." Ava stated. "I think you're going to fit in perfectly." Steve said. She smiled at him. They rode the rest of the way silently.

Ava and Steve hopped out of the truck and walked to the door. Ava knocked on the door and the two waited.. The door opened. "Can i help you?" A man with black hair with a few gray hairs stood. He wore a gray v-neck,with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Yes,Agent Zimmer and McGarrett. We're 5-0. Are you Richard Hines? " Steve replied. "I am. What is this about?" Richard asked. "We'd like to ask you a couple questions about you're wife Amy." Ava stated. He nodded and motioned them to come in. "What is this about?" Richard asked. "We found you're wife Amy mudered." Steve stated. Richard's eyes grew with sorrow. "I know this is hard but do you know of anyone who would have a problem with Amy?" Ava asked.

"There was guy. Her ex. He came by threatening her with taking away Lindsey." Richard replied. "Who's Lindsey?" Ava asked. "Their daughter. My step-daughter." Richard said. "Who's Amy's ex?" Steve asked. "His name is Eric Marsel." Richard said. Ava shot Steve a look. He nodded and stood up. "If you think of anything else give us a call." Ava said. Richard nodded. Ava and Steve walked out of the house.

"So,the ex?" Ava asked. "We should at least check him out. Call Chin and see if he can find anything on Amy's ex." Steve said. Ava nodded and then sighed. "I don't have his number." Ava said sheepishly. He sighed. He told her his number. "Thank you." She said and dialed the number. Chin picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey,Chin. It's Ava. We need you to pull up Amy's ex's file. His name's Eric Marsel." Amy stated. "Alright. I will and get right back to you."Chin replied. "Alright,Thanks Chin." She said and hung up.

"He'll get back to us." Ava told Steve. Steve nodded and continued drving. "You did good in there." He said. "Thanks." Ava said. He smiled and pulled into the 5-0 Headquarters. Ava and Steve hopped out and walked in.

"Steve,Ava,good timing. I pulled up the file." Chin informed them. They nodded. Steve stood on one side of Chin and Ava stood on the other side. "Meet Eric Marsel." Chin stated. "He's 32,been arrested twice for drunk driving. arrested five times for assult." Chin stated. "Where does he live?" Ava asked. "Well,he's still in prison." Chin said and looked over at her. She sighed. "There's no way he did it." Steve said. "Back to where we started." Ava said with a frown. Danny walked into the room.

"Back already?" Danny asked. "For a little while." Steve said. "Well,i may have a lead." Danny said. "Alright. Danny take Ava. I'm gonna look through the file some more." Steve said. Danny nodded and left with Ava. Chin watched Ava leave with a frown. _How i wish i could go out and be with her._ He thought. Steve turned around and noticed Chin's expression.

"What's wrong,Chin?" Steve asked. Chin turned to Steve and shook his head. "It's nothing." Chin replied. Steve sighed and walked into his office. Steve knew something was up. But he didn't know what.

**A/N: Ooo.. Soo,how'd i do? First chapter. I hope you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ava and Danny are on the way back from their lead. "Well,that lead was a blow."Danny stated. Ava laughed. "Yea,considering he wasn't the friendly type." Ava said. Danny smiled. Ava's thoughts seemed to drift off. Danny noticed this. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Nothing. Just thinking." Ava said. Danny nodded and continued driving.

As soon as the car was parked, Ava hopped out and started walking towards the 5-0 Headquarters. Danny caught up with her. "So,do you like it here?" Danny asked. Ava smiled and nodded. "Very much so. You guys seem so nice." Ava said. "We are. I can't wait for you to meet Steve's girlfriend." Danny said. "is she going to hate me?" Ava asked. "No. Why would anyone?" Danny replied.

Ava shrugged and kept walking. They walked into the building and walked over to Chin. "Find anything?" Chin asked. Ava shook her head. "Nope." She stated. Ava stood beside Chin. "So,do you ever go into the field?" Ava asked. "Sometimes,i'm mostly just the backup in case someone needs me." Chin said. Ava nodded. "How was you're first day in the field?" Chin asked. Ava smiled.

"It was good. You guys seem so accepting." Ava said. "We try to be." Chin stated. "I understand that." She replied. A silence fell over them. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't comfortable either. Just silence. "So,what are you doing?" Ava asked breaking the silence. "I'm looking up the files of everyone related to Amy." Chin said. Ava nodded. Steve and Danny walked in the room.

"Chin,pull up Amy's husband's file." Steve said. Chin typed on his touch screen board. Ava watched him as he worked. She was fasinated. Chin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "What am i looking at his file for?" Chin asked. Steve shot Ava a look. She nodded. "Ava,go with Chin and bring him in." Steve commanded. Chin looked at Steve with confusion etched onto his face. Steve sighed and waved them off.

"Come on." Ava said. Chin followed behind Ava. "Did you say anything?" Chin asked. "No,How would i have?" Ava replied. Chin sighed and hoped into his car. Ava slid in the pasenger seat next to him. They floored it out of the garage. Chin spun the wheel. Ava held onto the handle so she wouldn't hit her head. "Chin,slow down. Please." Ava begged. Chin's eyes widened and he eased up. "I'm sorry." Chin said. "It's fine." Ava reassured him.

They pulled up at Eric's house. "Eric,it's Agent Zimmer and Agent Kelley from 5-0." Ava announced. Gun shots sounded and broke through the glass. Chin grabbed Ava and pushed her out of the way landing on top of her. The two popped back up and wear ready. "I'm going in first. Watch my back." Chin said. Ava nodded. Chin walked towards the door and opened it. Ava was on his six. They entered. Chin,and Ava snuck down the halls.

Footsteps sounded from behind Ava. Ava spund around. Right as she was about to shoot the guy he bashed her in the forehead with the gun. Ava fell to the ground unconcious. Chin is continuing walking. Chin doesn't hear footsteps behind him. Chin turns around. "Ava?" He calls silently. He sneaks back down the hall. He find her. Chin walks quickly over her and kneels beside her. He checks for a pulse. He sighs in relief. He hears the tires of a car screech.

Chin dashs to the door. The other guys took the vics car. Chin frowned and walked back in. When he did Ava's body was gone. Chin looked around the house. His worried expression permanently place. _She's gone. _He thought. He grabbed his phone and dialed Steve's number.

"Hello?" Steve answered. "Ava's been kidnapped." Chin said. "Where are you two?" Steve asked. "Eric's house." Chin said. "We will be right there." Steve said and hung up. Chin ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. He looked around for any clues. He found a note on the table. Chin picked it up and frowned. The note read:

_Agent Kelley,_

_If you ever want to see Agent Zimmer again. You'll do exactly as i say. Be expecting a call._

Chin crinkled up the note angrily. Footsteps sounded behind him. Chin pulled out his gun and turned around. Steve,and Danny were standing at the door. He sighed and holstered his gun.

"What's that?" Steve asked. "A note for me." Chin stated angrily and handed the note to him. Steve and Danny read it. They looked up from it. "We will find her." Danny assured. Steve nodded. Chin sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "What happened?" Steve asked. Chin sighed.

With Ava and the kidnappers:

The two kidnappers were wearing all black. They each grabbed and arm. Ava of course was trying to break free but couldn't. They lead her to their boss. "You know. I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out,Agent Zimmer." A masculine voice taunted her.

"Eric." Ava stated dryly. "Indeed." Eric replied. "Where's Agent Kelley?" Ava asked. "Oh,he's fine. Do you want to see a video of him?" Eric replied evily. The two kidnappers set Ava in a chair and left. Eric turned on a tv. It was a video of Chin going to look out the door. 5 minutes he came back and he searched for feverishly. Eric switched to the spot where Chin picked up the note. Ava watched as he crinkled up the paper.

"What did you say?" Ava asked. "I wrote: Agent Kelley,If you ever want to see Agent Zimmer again. You'll do exactly as i say. Expect my call." Eric answered. She frowned. "I guess i should call him now." Eric replied. Eric sighed. "I don't have his number. So,you'll have to give me your phone." Eric stated. She frowned. Eric sighed and slipped his hand in her pocket. He clicked on Chin's number and put it on speaker.

"Ava?" Chin's voice came on speaker. "Close enough." Eric replied. "What have you done with her?" Chin asked. You could here the anger coming from his voice. Eric smiled wickedly. "Ava,he seems so worried." Eric said with a laugh. "I want to speak to Ava. Alone." Chin demanded. "Five minutes." Eric stated and handed Ava the phone and clicked it off speaker.

"Ava?" Chin asked. "Yeah,Chin." She answered. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine." She said. "Do you have a clue were you are?" Chin asked. "No. They blindfolded me and then dragged me in here." She replied. Eric looked over at her with a wicked smirk. Ava noticed the thing in Eric's hand. Ava's eyes widened. Ava's breath heaved. "Ava,what's wrong?" Chin's voice asked.

"N-nothing." Ava stammered. "I know it's not nothing." Chin stated. Right as Ava was about to answer a sharp shooting pain went threw her leg. Ava screamed out in pain. "Av-" Chin started but Eric took the phone away and put it back on speaker.

"I need you to access my file and delete it. If you don't every hour you refuse i will hurt Ava in every way imagineable. You have an hour to come up with the decision." Eric threatened. "You touch her again and i'll-" Chin started but Eric cut him off by stabing a knife into her other leg again. She screamed in pain again. "You are not in a position to make threats." Eric said. "Put her back on." Chin demanded. "One second." Eric said. He handed Ava the phone. She clicked it off speaker.

"I will find you. You will be alright." Chin promised. "Chin,i know you will." Ava replied. "By the way,i traced your phone. I'm pretty sure i know what area your at. I just have to narrow down the buildings." Chin said. "You are-" Ava started but Eric took the phone back. "You have an hour." Eric stated and hung up.

"Quite a charming fellow you've got there." Eric said. "He's just my partner. 5-0 take care of their partners. He won't stop until he finds you. When he does. You're going to wish you had never taken me." Ava spat venomusly. Eric reeled back and punched her hard. She was knocked unconcious.

**A/N: Not a good day for 5-0. But never to fear. Steve,Danny,and Chin will find her. So,do you like it? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chin,Steve,and Danny are sitting around the touch screen board. "So,if we delete his file he will let Ava go." Steve said. "He didn't say that. He said he would hurt her if we didn't." Chin replied. Steve sighed. "Call Ava's phone." Danny said. Chin pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It rang 3 times.

"Hello,Chin." Eric's voice came on the speaker. "Eric,if we do this. Will you let Ava go?" Steve asked. "Well,hello,Agent McGarrette. I might consider it." Eric replied. "If we dont?" Danny asked. Chin shot him a 'what are you doing' look. "This will happen." Eric replied. They heard Ava scream in pain. Chin snatched the phone away and took it off speaker.

"I will find you. You-" Chin started. "You will find me. Look on tv." Eric replied. Chin turned the tv on. "Go to the news." Eric demanded. Chin did so.

_This is Channel 9 news._

_We just got a video of two people on a roof. It appears its a guy holding a knife to a girl's neck. Right now he's on the phone with someone. He's just stabbed her in the arm and drug the knife down her arm. _

"You are going to wish you had never taken her." Chin said and hung up. Chin turned the tv off. "Did you trace it?" Chin asked them. They nodded and walked out of the Headquarters. Steve hopped in his truck. Chin and Danny hopped in after him.

"Where are we going?" Chin asked. Danny handed Chin the address. Steve stomped on the gas peddal. He turned the stearing wheel quickly and slung around a curve. Once at the destination. Steve parked and hopped out. Chin was the next one to get out. Then Danny.

"I'll go around back." Danny said. Steve nodded. "I'm going in first." Steve said. Chin nodded. "Ive got your back." Chin said. Danny started walking around the back. Steve and Chin walked towards the door. Steve kicked the front door in and he entered first. Chin followed after. Steve and Chin charged up the stairs of the building.

Meanwhile with Ava and Eric:

Eric is still holding the knife to her neck. Ava is bleeding alot. He's holding onto her real tightly. Her shoulders are turning purple.

"I guess your friends aren't coming for you." Eric taunted. "Then,you don't know my friends." Ava stated with her voice sounding rough. Eric dug the blade into her back making Ava scream in pain and tears of pain to come out of her eyes. "Let her go!" Two voices exclaimed. Eric turned his body which Ava's body was infront of his.

"Ah,Agent Kelley,Agent McGarrete,you traced that call. So,are you going to delete my file?" Eric replied. Ava shook her head. Chin shot her a 'play along' look. Ava got it and nodded. "Yes. We deleted it. Now give us back our agent." Steve stated. "Not until i have proof." Eric said. Chin's eyes widned. "Aha,you lied." Eric stated. Ava's eyes widend and he scrapped the knife down the side of her neck.

"I don't have a clear shot." Chin whispered to Steve. "Niether do it." Steve said. "Danny,we need you." Steve said into his earpiece. "I'm on it." Danny's voice came over the boys earpieces. Without any warning, a gun shot went off. Ava jumped. Chin and Steve didn't budge. Eric started toppling off the roof. Ava started to fall over with him. Chin rushed to her and grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. She stood there limp and now unconcious.

Steve holstered his gun. Danny walked over to them with his gun holstered as well. Chin picked her up and carried her bridal style over to the others. Steve,Danny,and Chin walked down the stairs of the building.

At the hospital later that night:

Chin sat beside Ava's hospital bed watching her sleep. She woke up an hour ago and then fell asleep again. He kept pondering how she was so innocent. He sighed and leaned back into the chair and started drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Awww! So,whatcha think? Please review. I'd like feedback to see if i should continue or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A couple days later:

Ava walked into the 5-0 Headquarters. She walked to the tech room. There was a huge banner hanging across the room and balloons. "Welcome back,Ava!" Three voices exclaimed. Ava smiled wide. She each hugged them. But Ava and Chin were the ones that lingered even more. "You guys didn't have to do this." Ava said.

"We know but we wanted too." Chin said. Ava smiled even more and blushed a bit. "So,we have a new case." Danny stated. "Am i going?" Ava asked. Steve shook his head. "Not this time. Why don't you stay here and keep Chin company." Steve replied. Ava sighed but nodded. Steve and Danny walked out of the building.

"Want to help me go through facial recognition?" Chin asked. Ava turned around and smiled. "Sure." She said. Chin motioned her over. She stood right next to him. Chin smiled inwardly at her being so close to him. He didn't know why she had an effect on him. But she did. _You love her,idiot. _I do not. Chin argued with his thoughts.

"Chin?" Ava called. Chin shook himself away from his thoughts. "Yeah?" He asked. "We got a match." Ava said with a smile. Chin looked at the screen. "Let's call,Steve." Chin replied. Ava nodded and pulled her phone out and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Steve's voice came over the speaker. "Steve,we've got a face." Chin said. "A Alex Greenland." Ava finished. "Thanks,guys." Steve said and hung up. Chin nodded. Ava slid her phone in her back pocket.

"What do we do now?" Ava asked. Chin sighed. "We could order pizza." Chin suggested. Ava nodded. "I haven't had that in a long time." Ava said. Chin nodded and dailed the number. "What kind?" Chin asked. "Uh,Hawian for me." Ava said. Chin nodded and ordered one for him as well. Chin hung up.

"How can you like pineapple and ham on your pizza?" Chin teased. "Because,it's really good." Ava said. Chin shook his head. "How can you like pepperoni?" Ava teased. Chin's mouth dropped. "How can you not like pepperoni?" Chin shout back. Ava laughed and turned back towards the board. Ava's smile disappeared as 'his' face showed up. Chin noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked. Ava's head shot up and she pointed to the man's face. "He's the man who killed my parents." Ava stated. Chin looked at the guys face. Chin's mouth dropped. Chin grabbed his phone real quick and dialed Steve's number. "I'll be right back." Chin said. Ava nodded and stayed at the screen staring at the guys picture. Chin walked into another room and closed the door.

"Hello?" Steve answered. "We've got a major problem." Chin stated. "And that would be?" Steve asked. "Wo Fat killed Ava's parents." Chin said. A long time of silence. "How did you find that out?" Steve asked. "A picture of him came on the plasma and she recognized him as the killer." Chin stated. More silence. "He's back in Hawaii." Steve stated. "How long has he been here?" Chin asked. " A day after Ava got here." Steve stated. "Wo Fat is after Ava." Chin replied and hung up. Chin walked out of the room and found that Ava was not at the plasma anymore.

"Ava?" He called. No answer. "Ava!" He called again. Footsteps sounded from behind him. Chin pulled out his gun and pointed it. There stood Ava with her hands up with a scared expression. Chin holstered his gun. "I'm sorry. I-" Chin started. Ava was shaking. "What's wrong?" Chin asked. "I-i-i i got a call fro-from that g-g-guy."Ava stuttered. "Wo Fat?"Chin asked. Ava nodded.

"What did he say?" Chin aked. Ava shook even more. "He said that he was going to come after m-m-me and k-k-k-kill me like he did m-m-m-my parents." Ava stammered. Chin sighed and pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "He won't touch you." Chin whispered. His hot breath sending chills down her spine. She shivered against him. "Are you cold?" Chin asked. "No." She said and pulled away. "Thanks,Chin." She said. Then,there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ava said and walked to the door. Chin watched her as she walked towards the door. Ava opened the door there stood a pizza delivery guy. She paid him and took the pizzas and soda. "Thanks." Ava said and closed the door. Chin walked over and took a pizza box and a soda bottle. Ava took the other box and soda bottle.

"I think i've got you're nasty pineapple pizza." Chin teased. Ava shoved him playfully. Chin laughed and the two set the pizza and sodas on a table.

**A/N: Awwwwww! Sooo cute! :) Ok. More action later. How about Wo Fat coming back? I hope you enjoyed. :) Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day:

Steve,Ava,and Danny walked into the 5-0 HeadQuarters. "Hey,guys." Chin greeted them. Danny and Steve nodded and walked towards Steve's office. "Morining,Chin." Ava greeted with a smile. He smiled back and focused on the plasma. Ava sighed. Chin noticed a frown slip over her apperance.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked. "I didn't sleep last night." Ava stated. "What kept you up?" Chin asked. "Everytime i got to sleep i would have nightmares about Wo Fat murdering me. Then,i would have flashbacks of him killing my family." Ava replied. Chin sighed. "I promise you he won't touch you." Chin promised. Ava smiled slightly and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered. They pulled away and Chin started working again.

Steve and Danny walked back in. "Ava,we have a new case. I want you to come with me." Steve stated. Ava nodded and shot Chin a 'bye' look. Which he returned. Ava and Steve left. Danny smirked. "What?" Chin asked. "You like her." Danny stated with the smirk still planted on his face. "No i don't." Chin replied. Danny sighed. "Don't deny it." Danny said. Chin shook his head and started working. Danny walked to Steve's office.

With Ava and Steve:

Steve and Ava pulled up to a mansion. Ava slid out of the car first. Steve and Ava walked to the door and knocked. "What are we investigating?" Ava asked. Steve sighed. "We are investigating wether Wo Fat is back in Hawaii." Steve replied. Ava's eyes widened. Ava started backing away from the door.

"Ava,i know you're scared but you can do this." Steve reassured. Ava sighed. "Alright." She stated. She walked slowly to the door. Steve knocked on the door. The door creaked open and there stood Wo Fat. Half his face burnt off. Wearing a blue t-shirt,blue jeans,and tennis shoes. Ava's eyes widened. "I guess we solved that." Ava whispered to Steve.

"So,nice to see if you back in Hawaii. But the last time i remember you were never coming back." Steve greeted. Wo Fat smirked wickedly. "Oh,well,they let me go." Wo Fat replied. Wo Fat glanced over and saw Ava standing beside Steve. "Well,well,well,if it isn't little miss Ava." Wo Fat taunted. Ava tensed. Ava walked up to him and punched him in the face.

Wo Fat stumbled a bit but didn't fall down. He just smirked. "Been planning that you're whole life?" Wo Fat taunted. Ava growled. Steve grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back and pushed her behind hi. "This is far from over." Steve stated and walked away dragging Ava along with him.

Once in the car,Steve started smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Ava asked confused. "You punched him. I've always wanted to and you did it." Steve replied with a smile. Ava frowned and stayed silent for the rest of the way. Steve kept glancing at his troubled partner. He sighed. _Was that the best move? _Steve thought to himself.

With Chin:

Chin watched as Steve's truck pulled up. Ava hopped out angrily and slammed the door shut. Ava walked into the building and Steve was trying his best to reach her. But was failing terribly. Ava walked over to Chin with a fake smile on her face. Chin shot Steve a 'what happened' look. Steve sighed and walked into his office.

"What happened?" Chin asked. Ava frowned. "He took me to wear Wo Fat was." Ava stated bitterly. Chin sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Chin replied. Ava groaned. "I know but..." Ava trailed off. "I know. You don't have to say it." Chin said with a smile. Ava nodded and smiled back. Danny and Steve walked back in.

"Danny and I are going to find out if anyone knows anything." Steve stated. Ava avoided his eyes and ignored him. Chin nodded. Steve walked over to Ava. "I'm sorry. I really am." Steve apologized. Ava sighed. Steve walked out of there with Danny following with a confused look on his face. Ava stood right next to Chin. Chin could smell her perfume. It smelled really good to him. It was the little things about her. He groaned. _I'm think Danny's right. I'm starting to fall for Ava. _He thought.

"Chin?" Ava called which snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" He asked. "You're staring at me." Ava replied. "Sorry." Chin stated and turned his attention to the plasma. Ava had a half smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" Chin asked. "No reason." Ava stated and walked out the door. Chin shook his head and sighed turning back to the plasma.

**A/N: Ooo... So many feels! :) I am in LOVE with Chin Ho Kelley! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ava walked into her apartment's kitchen to get something to eat. She sighed as she poured a glass of water and pulled out some chinsese take-out. She opened the fridge but their was a clicking noise. Ava's eyes widened and she sprinted out of the kitchen right as the fridge exploded. She ducked behind her couch and kept her head down. After it was done she saw a note attached to her door. She grabbed it and read it.

_Hi Agent Zimmer, _

_I will murder you just like you're parents. _

_Wo Fat_

Ava crinkled the note up and threw it on the floor. She sighed and got dressed in a blue singlet,blue jean shorts,and sneakers. She sighed and walked out the door to her car. She hopped in and drove to the 5-0 headquarters. She sighed. _Act normal,Ava. _She told herself.

"Morning,Chin." Ava greeted seeing him standing at the plasma like always. He turned around. "Morning to you too,Ava." He greeted. He looked her over and noticed a cut on her forehead. "Where'd you get that cut from?" Chin asked. "I uh bumped my head." Ava gave her a 'yeah right' look. Ava sighed.

"Fine. Someone blew up my fridge this morning." Ava said. Chin's eye's widened. "Who did it?" Chin asked. "Wo Fat." Ava said. "You didn't tell me when it happened." Chin stated. "I'm a cop. It's not like it doesn't happen alot." Ava argued. "It doesn't." Chin stated. "Yes it does." Ava argued again. "Why didn't you tell me?" Chin asked. "It's not you're fight." Ava replied. "So,you're my co-worker. We all look out for each other." Chin replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa,what's going on out here?" Steve's voice asked from behind the bickering duo. "Nothin." Ava stated and walked away. Chin groaned in frustration. "What's going on?" Steve asked Chin. Chin opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Ava walked back in with a bouqet of black roses.

"Who are those from?" Steve asked. Ava frowned and shot Chin a knowing look. "Wo Fat." Chin spat. "There's a note." Ava said. Steve and Chin gathered around. Ava read the note out loud. "Agent Zimmer,you know AgentS Kelley,and McGarrete won't be able to save you. If they try and help all three of you will die. Have a good day. Wo Fat."

Chin and Steve shared and furious look. Ava was shaking. She couldn't speak. She was speechless. Chin noticed this. He turned her chin to the left so she would be looking at him. Chin and Ava stared into each other's eyes.

"He won't hurt you. I promise you that." Chin said softly. Ava nodded and pulled away from him with a pink tint across her cheeks. "Ava,until Wo Fat is arrested. You are not going out into the field. You will stay here with Chin." Steve commaneded. Ava sighed and nodded. "We will figure this out." Steve said. "I know you two will." Ava said. Steve nodded and walked into his office.

"You should have told me." Chin stated. "Don't start again." Ava said. "Why not?" Chin asked. "Why do you care?" Ava asked. Chin felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Ava held anger and fright running through her eyes. Chin got really close. "You honestly don't know?" Chin whispered. "Know what?" Ava replied. Chin's lips brushed against her ear. "Isn't it obvious?" He whispered. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine. He smirked.

"Tell me." Ava whispered. Chin crushed his lips onto Ava's. Ava kissed back. This kiss was soft but passionate. Sparks flew throught both of them's body. The butterflies in their stomachs exploded. They heard a noise coming from the office. Ava and Chin seprated quickly. Ava turned and pretended to read a file. Chin went back to the plasma. Both of them had a goofy grin planted on their face.

"I'm going to check out a lead with Danny. Chin,watch out for Ava. Ava don't go near any doors or windows." Steve stated. "Got it." Chin and Ava stated at the same time. Steve nodded and walked out of the room. Ava sighed and turned around. Chin smirked and turned around also.

**A/N: Finally! :) *goofy grin* Who's been waiting on them to kiss? I know i have and i'm writing this. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's been three weeks since Wo Fat sent a note and the kiss. Ava has been avoiding Chin. Not enough for Danny and Steve to notice. But enough that Chin notices. Chin was sitting in his apartment thinking everything through. He wondered what was going on. He had no idea. He heard the bathroom door open. He heard footsteps walk into the small kitchen. Chin sighed and walked in there. Ava's blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

"Ava,what are you doing?" Chin asked. Ava jumped and spun around. "Don't scare me like that." She hissed. Ava spun around and pulled out bread and put them in the toaster. Chin sighed and walked out. Ava frowned down at the toaster. She cursed herself forever kissing Chin. She couldn't understand how she could be so stupid. _This is all my freaking fault. _She thought angrily. She grabbed a plate and put the toast on the plate and walked over to the table and began to eat. She then heard a sound of a handle jigling.

Ava grabbed her gun and pointed it at the door. She snuck down the hallway to the front door. Then heard a sound of window breaking. _Like i didn't have enough to deal with. _She thought. She sprinted through the hall and looked around the corner. There stood a 6 foot guy with a ski mask on.

"Identify yourself." Ava demanded. The guy spun around a shot at her. She ducked and shot at him. He heard him yowl in pain. Ava looked and saw she had shot him in the shin. She grabbed zipties from not far away and kept her gun in one hand. "Don't move." Ava commanded and put the zipties around his wrists. Chin walked down the hallway.

"What happened here?" Chin asked confused. "I've got it under control." Ava assured him. "I can see that." Chin said with a smirk planted on his face. Ava pulled the guy up to his feet. "You're bleeding." Chin stated. "Must be when this guy shot me." Ava said. She sat the guy down in a chair and looked in the mirror. Chin watched her. "Ava,let me tend to that." Chin said. Ava started to protest but Chin shook his head and sat her down.

Chin moved her strap of her tank top over and looked at the wound. Chin sighed. It barely grazed the side of her shoulder. Chin stood up and grabbed a bandaid. He grabbed a rag and wet it. He patted the wound until the blood was gone. He then put the bandage on her shoulder.

"You see it wasn't that bad." Ava stated. _It was bad enough for me. _Chin thought. Chin nodded and grabbed the guy in the chair. "Let's go to to 5-0 headquarters." Chin stated. Ava nodded and they put the guy in the back of Chin's car. Ava and Chin hopped in the front.

At the headquarters:

Chin,and Ava hopped out. Ava grabbed the guys forearm and the trio walked to through the hallways until they got to Steve's office. They walked into his office. Steve looked at the trio with a confused expression.

"What's going on? And who's this?" Steve asked. "This guy broke into Chin's apartment and well we shot at each other. I hit him in the shin and he went down. In return his bullet grazed my shoulder." Ava explained. "What were you doing at Chin's apartment?" Steve asked Ava. Ava was strugling for an answer. Chin noticed this and answered for her.

"I thought she shouldn't be living alone. Incase,Wo Fat were to appear." Chin said. "How long has she been leaving with you?" Steve asked. "About two weeks." Chin said. Steve nodded. "Alright,i'll deal with him. You two go back to tracking Wo Fats movements." Steve commanded. Ava and Chin walked out of the room without another word.

"You didn't tell him!" Ava exclaimed. "It's none of his buisness what i do." Chin replied. "Where you even planning on telling him?" Ava asked. Chin started but closed his mouth. "Ah ha,you weren't. Why? Ashamed or something?" Ava replied to his silence. "No,i wouldn't have it any other way." Chin replied shocked that she would ever say that. "You treat me like a victum. I'm not. I'm a cop. Far from a victum." Ava stated. "I don't think that." Chin argued.

Ava and Chin turned and saw Danny standing watching the two with an amused expression. Ava groaned and walked passed Danny without a word. Chin watched her walk away with a frown. Danny noticed Chin's expression. Chin's expression held a look of loss.

"What did you do?" Danny asked. "Nothing." Chin shot back. "This is the third time in three weeks you've been caught fighting. Once by Steve. Once by Cathrine. Then,now by me." Danny stated. Chin walked over to the plasma and started working. Danny shook his head and walked into the office where Steve and the guy who shot Ava was.

An hour later:

Ava was sitting at a coffee shop. She took a bite of her bagal and was wrapped up in her thoughts. Ava groaned. She couldn't shake Chin off her mind. She sighed and knew what she had to do. SHe hopped into her car and drove to the headquarters.

Once inside,she walked towards the plasma where Chin stood. She tapped him on the shoulder. Chin turned around and saw her. Chin started to say something but she cut him off.

"Chin,we need to talk." Ava stated. Chin nodded and the two walked to Steve's office. Which was empty. She sighed in relief. Ava walked in first. Chin shut the door behind them and put the blinds down. Ava spun around.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I should have pulled away. I can see you regret it. I'm sorry for making thins awkward and for fighting." Ava said. Chin couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. He was shocked she even thought those things. "We should just move passed it and start over." Ava said. _But i don't want to start over. I want to be with you. _He thought. When Chin didn't say anything she walked out of the room.

Steve and Danny walked in and saw their friend sitting there with a confused and hurt expression. They shot each other a knowing look. Chin stood up not aware they were there. Chin scrambled out of the office.

"Chin,wait." Steve said. Chin spun around and walked back in. "What's going on?" Danny asked. "You better get comfy it's a long story." Chin said. Danny nodded and the listened to Chin while he explained. Steve was utterly shocked. Danny shouted 'I knew it!' Chin blushed. "She thinks i regret kissing her." Chin said. "Do you?" Danny asked. Steve crossed his arms and waited.

"Of course i don't regret it." Chin stated. "You need to tell her how you feel." Steve said. "But she wants to start over and forget." Chin replied. "Well,don't let her. Romance her,and show how you feel." Steve said. Chin nodded and smirked. He walked out the door and left the headquarters.

**A/N: I know you guys are going,Noooooo! I'm so sorry. They aren't together yet. They can't be together right now. They will be together but not right now. Don't hate me! What is Chin planning?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ava walked into the Headquarter's feeling misearable. She was really sick. She wouldn't stay home from work. She was to dedicated. She didn't even tell Chin. She walked into where the plasma and Chin were. Chin was working on something already this morning. Chin looked turned his head and saw Ava coming. He could tell she was different then usual today.

"Morning,Ava." Chin greeted. "Morning." She greeted back. She winced at the her sore throat. "What's wrong?" Chin asked. "Just a sore throat." Ava said. Chin nodded. Then,Ava's stomach started churning she made a run for the bathroom and threw up her intire contents of her stomach. She groaned and grabbed a rag and wet it. She wiped it across her face and rinced her mouth out with water. She looked back in the mirror and saw her eyes were bloodshot. She waited for a few minutes for it to clear up and she walked out.

Chin was standing outside the bathroom door with his arms crossed. Ava sighed in defeat. She knew he wouldn't let this go. Chin shook his head but had a smirk on his face. Which Ava could feel herself melt when he did.

"So,it's not just a sore throat." Chin stated. "Fine. I'm really sick but i've never missed a day of work. I'm dedicated to my work." Ava replied. "And right now your work is staying home and eating soup and drinking ginger ale." Chin said. Ava sighed and knew he was right. "Come on,i'll tell Steve that you're not feeling well and I will take you back to my place." Chin said. Ava nodded and the two walked into Steve's office. Steve saw the two and stood up.

"Morning,Ava,Chin." Steve greeted. "Ava needs to go home. She's not feeling well." Chin said. "Ok,well,i can drive her-" Steve started but Chin cut him off. "No,i'll do it. I'll be back soon. I'm just gonna stay until i'm sure she is alright." Chin replied. "Alright." Steve said with a smile. Chin and Ava said bye and walked out of the Headquarters.

Chin,and Ava walked into Chin's apartment. Ava sat down on the couch in the livingroom and watched as Chin walked into the kitchen. Ava's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _How can someone like him care for someone like me? _She thought. Chin walked back in and saw her state. Chin called her name three times. Finally, she came out of her thoughts.

"Sorry,what?" Ava asked. "I didn't say anything." He said handing the ginger colored drink out for her to take. Ava smiled and took it. "Thank you." Ava said. "No problem." Chin said. Ava looked up at her partner/friend. She looked over his apperance. He had dark black hair,brown eyes,tan skin,and you could tell he had muscles and abbs which his shirt showed off. Ava forced herself to look away. _Stop it,Ava. Stop it! _ She told her self. _Don't listen to that. Tell him how you feel. _Her brain argued. Ava groaned.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked. "Nothing. Just thinking." Ava said. Chin nodded. "I should be getting back to the Headquarters. Are you ok here by yourself?" Chin replied. _No,i want you to stay. _"Yea,i'll be fine." Ava said. Chin nodded. "If you need anything i'm just a call away." Chin said. Ava nodded and watched as Chin walked out of the apartment.

Ava was left alone with her thoughts and they were all about Chin. Her head was telling her to not fall. But her heart was telling her too. Ava sighed. _Should I think with my head or my heart?_ Ava thought. She felt her stomach churn again and she ran to the bathroom.

With Chin:

Chin stood at the plasma again. He was looking up Wo Fats whereabouts. He was looking on every single database he could find. He found nothing. Chin groaned in frustration. "What's the matter?" A voice asked breaking him out of his trance. Chin spun around and saw Danny leaning on the wall.

"I can't find a single thing on Wo Fat. It's like he was never alive." Chin said. "Do you think someone erased his file?" Danny asked. "Someone could be an acomplice to Wo Fat and after Ava." Chin said. "Call her and see if she would know anything." Danny said. Chin dialed her number. It rang 10 times before she answered.

"Hello." She whispered. It was the whisper where she was trying to keep quiet. "What's going on?" Chin asked. "Someone broke ina nd he shot at me. He didn't hit me but he's somewhere in the-" She started but there was a gun shot. "Ava." Chin called trying to stay calm. She didn't answer him. "Ava!" He exclaimed. "Yea?" Ava said breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Chin asked. "No,he shot me in the leg and cut my arm with his knife." Ava said. Chin had heard enough and ran out of the building. He hopped in his car and he sped to the apartment. Chin grabbed his keys,and gun. He opened the door and made sure the hall and rooms were clear.

"Ava?" Chin called. "In the kitchen." Her voice said. Chin ran to the kitchen and saw her blood on her hands trying to hold pressure to make it stop bleeding and her blood was all over the floor. Chin picked her up and carried her to the car. He sat her on his lap and sped through the streets of Hawaii and hopped out with her in his arms at the hospital.

Doctors,and Nurse swarmed over to them with a stretcher. Chin laid her on the strecher and watched as the nurses and doctors rolled her away. Chin slumped down into the waiting room chair and waited.

Two hours later:

Chin had fallen asleep and a the doctor shook him. Chin's eyes opened. He saw the doctor and jumped up.

"Hi,i'm Doctor,Reynolds. is in room 56B. If you want to see her. We are keeping her overnigh for observation. I must discuss something with you." The doctor said. Chin nodded. "There are very long cuts on her back and sides. Do you know where she got those?" The doctor asked. "No,I don't but i'll find out." Chin replied. The doctor nodded and walked away. Chin walked down the halls to Ava's room and walked in.

The door opened there she laid. Ava's blonde hair was laying over the pillow,and her skin was pale. Chin sat down in the chair beside her bed and watched her. He almost jumped out of his seat when Ava's eyes flashed open quickly. Chin smiled at her. She smiled back lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Chin asked. "I'm feeling alright. Still sick and i have a little pain but it's bearable." Ava replied. Chin nodded. "Ava the doctors said you had long cuts down your back and sides. How did you get them?" Chin asked. "Remember when i told you Wo Fat killed my family?" Ava asked. Chin nodded. "Well,he almost killed me too. He sliced at my back and sides. He cut me and my brother called the cops." Ava said. "How did you're family know him?" Chin asked. "I don't know." Ava said with a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chin reached over and wipped them off with his thumb. Chin stared into her royal blue eyes and she stared into his choclate colored ones. Chin started leaning in. Ava did so too. Chin was about to close the gap. Ava's lips almost was touching him and then

_Briinnnngggggggg!_

Chin and Ava pulled back. Chin answered his phone. He nearly cursed himself for not putting on vibrate or turning it off. Ava's cheeks were bright red and she tried to hide her blush in her pilllow. Chin sighed and hung up.

"That was Steve. He was calling to make sure you were ok." Chin said. Ava nodded and turned over. Chin sat down in the chair. "Are you going to stay all night?" Ava asked. "I was planning on it." Chin said. Ava nodded and sleep over took her. Chin watched her quietly. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep as well.

**A/N: Another hospital trip. Moment interrupted by Chin's phone. Don't kill me. I know you guys want them together. But i promise you they will get together soon. ;) You just have to keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
It's been 2 weeks since the hospital visit and it's now Christmas Day. Steve,Danny,Chin,Ava,Kathrine,and the gang are all sitting around drinking hot coco. Kathrine,Steve,and Danny were on one couch and Chin,Ava,and Max are sitting on another couch. Grace sat on the floor with her legs crossed waiting to open presents.

"Daddy,what are we waiting on?" Grace asked. "We are waiting on Kono to video call. Then,we can start opening presents." Danny told his daughter. She nodded and drank her hot coco. Chin glanced at Ava. Ava was staring at Grace with a smile on her face.  
"What?" Chin asked. "Nothing. I can just look at her and i see how everything was when i was little. I see how my parents loved and cared for me. Then,i can remember their death easily. Then,my brother letting me live with him. Then,he was killed." She whispered. He turned her to look at him.

"What he did to you was terrible. But i can promise you he won't touch you. Want to know why?" He replied. "Why?" She asked. "Because you have three of the best guys on the force to find this guy." He said. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank You." She whispered to him. He pulled away and nodded. Chin's computer started beeping. Chin grabbed it in a swift motion. Kono appeared on the screen.

"Aloha,cuz." She said with a smile. "Aloha,Kono." He replied with a smile. "Is the everyone there?" Kono asked. He turned the screen and everyone greeted her. "Hey guys." She said back. "Kono,i'd like you to meet Ava. Our newest addition to our family." Chin said turning it towards Ava. "I hope you're keeping this lot under control." She said with a friendly smile. "Of course. I keep them grounded." Ava said. "I'll bet." She said with the same smile on her face.

The girls chatted for a bit then Grace insisted on opening presents. Chin set the computer on his and Ava's laps. Grace opened her presents first. Danny opened his next. Then, Steve. Then,Kathrine. They all opened their presents and were equally surprised at what they got. Except for Grace. She got everything she wanted.

"Hey,Ava." Kono said. Ava spun the computer around. "Yea?" She asked. "Can we talk in private?" Kono asked. "Yea." Ava replied and carried the computer into another room and closed the door. "What's up?" Ava asked. "I know you have some feelings for Chin." Kono said.  
"How do you know that?" Ava asked. "Well,i'm really good at reading people. I don't want you to run away to protect yourself. Persue him. Don't let him push you away either. You two are great together." Kono replied. "Alright. But i can't promise anything. He probably doesn't return the feelings." Ava said. "Don't say that. I have known him all my life. I've never seen him this way about a girl. He has feelings for you." Kono said. "Alright. I'll try." Ava said with a reassuring smile. "Thank you. Tell Chin i said aloha and take care." Kono said. Ava nodded and Kono hung opened the door and saw Chin standing there. Her mouth hung open. She tried to think but she couldn't. She opened her mouth to say something but found nothing to say. She pushed past him and walked down the hall. Chin grabbed her arm and spun her back around.  
"

What did Kono mean when she said Pursue him?" Chin asked. "What?" She asked. "I only heard pursue and tell Chin aloha and take care." He said. "Ok. Well,you might not want to talk about this here." Ava stated. Chin pulled her into a room and shut the door. Ava took a huge breath. She couldn't tell him with words. So she decide to trust her actions. She turned around and smashed her lips onto his. Chin stood their shocked and confused.

He decided not to question it but kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer. This kiss wasn't like the other one. It was passionate but gentle. It held meaning and determination. They pulled away and he still had a look of confusion but it was mixed with joy.  
"She wanted me to pursue you." She said. He smiled wide and kissed her again. She kissed back instantly. She was going to pursue him. Like Kono said. She wanted him. She hadn't realized it until know. He already knew but waited for the right time. They finally pulled away and joined the rest of the group. They sat down on the couch with holding hands and interlacing their fingers. Steve and Danny looked at the two and noticed this. They both had a knowing look and smirked at Chin. Chin nodded his head and looked at Ava. Ava looked up at him and smiled at him. Ava laid her head on Chin's shoulder and watched Grace check out her presents.

**A/N: Awww! Finalllyyyyy! :) So sweet. So what did you think?Love it? Hate it? So,i still haven't watched the last Hawaii five-0. I really need to get caught up. :/Don't worry this isn't the last chapter. Alot of stuff has to happen before its over.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It's 12 a.m. in the morning,Ava is wide awake and working at the Five-0 headquarters. Shes trying to find out anything and everything on Wo Fat. Right now she on the phone with HPD. Although no one wants to help.

"I don't care what time it is! I really need this file." She exclaimed the poor policemen on the phone. "I'm sorry,ma'am. But i can't release anything out to you." He said and hung up. She groaned in frustration. "Can't sleep." Chin's voice stated from the stairs. Ava turned her head and nodded. Chin walked over to Ava and lifted her chin to look up at him.

"We will find Wo Fat. I promise." He said and crushed his lips onto hers. He turned her towards him by the hips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. This kiss held promise,passion, and love. After a mini-make-out session. Chin and Ava finally pulled away.

"Let's go home. We won't find out anything at this time." Chin said. Ava nodded and the two of them walked out of the Five-0 headquarters. Right as they did. Chin's car blew up and shot Ava and Chin backwards. Chin fell on the ground,and Ava fell on Chin. They both groaned. Ava stood up and held her out for him to take. He took and she helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Ava asked. "I'm fine. Although being flung by a blast isn't my idea of fun. Are you ok?" Chin replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I agree. i'm fine. I had you to cushion my fall." She said with a smile. Chin smiled too and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "We should probably tell Steve and Danny." Chin said. Ava nodded. "I'll call Steve." Ava said and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered in a sleepy voice. "Hey, Steve,it's Ava. Chin and I are at the headquarters. Apparently,our friend Wo Fat left us a gift." She said. "Alright,don't move. I'll be right there." Steve said now wide awake. Ava hung up and Chin was on the phone. "Alright,see you soon." He said into the phone and hung up. Not five minutes later,Steve,and Danny both showed up. They walked over to Ava and Chin with worried expressions.

"Are you two ok?" Steve asked. "Yea were fine. Just a little sore." Chin answered. Steve nodded. Danny was checking out the chared car. "So,Wo Fat blew up your car." Danny stated. "Yes. We walked out and it exploded and flung us back." Ava explained. "Why were you two doing here?" Steve asked.

"I couldn't sleep so i walked to the headquarters to find stuff on Wo Fat." Ava answered. "Ok,and what were you doing here Chin?" Steve asked. "I couldn't sleep so i walked around the house. I checked to make sure Ava was asleep. But she was gone so i drove here cause i knew this is where she would be." Chin explained.

"I'll take you two home and we will figure this out later on when we all get a good sleep." Steve stated. Steve,Ava,and Chin got into Steve's truck and drove to Chin and Ava's apartment. "Thanks,Steve," Chin said. Steve nodded. Chin and Ava walked into the apartment and closed the door. Chin sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Ava sat beside him.  
"Do you ever wish i hadn't come?" Ava asked. Chin turned his head towards her and lifted her chin to look up at him. "Not in a million years." Chin said. "If i hadn't come we wouldn't be in this mess. You would be safe and i would probably be either back in California or de-" She started but Chin cut her off with by kissing her.

Ava kissed back instantly. Chin wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his hand. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other was cupping his cheek as well. Pretty soon they were in a make-out session. They finally pulled away but connected their foreheads.

"I wouldn't trade the way i feel about you for anything in the world." Chin said. "Really?" Ava asked. Chin nodded. Ava hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you feel that way cause i wouldn't trade it either." Ava said. Chin smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much,Ava." Chin said. "I love you too,Chin." She said. They finally fell asleep cuddled up together. Chin was laying on the couch with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around her head. Ava's head was laying on Chin's chest and her arm were wrapped around him too.

**A/N: Aww,so this was just a filler chapter. More action to come,also since tonight's episode is Kono coming back. I'm going to write her coming back. Thanks so much for reviewing and support. You guys are awesome. Keep reading,and keep reviewing. I love to know what you guys think. Thanks again. :)**


End file.
